deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grnmachine1/Grnmachine1's new OCs: Gust
Two new OCs that i just made. No more summarization needed. Biography(ies) Kyle and Einar were split at birth. Though, their story goes back years before they were born. A cult, many years ago, tried to summon the antichrist. They thought that the best way to do it was to mix godly DNA with that of mutants. They thought over every choice, and came to the conclusion that Storm and Loki were most likely to produce such a child. Storm, with lightning powers, is the embodiment of chaos, power and unpredictability. Loki, being the god of chaos and mischief was an obvious choice. The cult then made a love spell between the two, who soon married. Less than a year later, Storm was in labor. A member of the cult was waiting to steal the baby at the moment it was born. But then, something unexpected happened. Storm had twins. The cult member fled, unsure of what to do. The love spell was set to break after the birth of a child, and once they both realized that their love was an enchantment, each took one child and split, pretending it never happened. Kyle was raised among mutants, and soon learned and mastered his powers by around 14. He was given the affectionate nickname "Gust" to go with his powers. He lived a happy life, despite never knowing his father. Einar was left to fend for himself most of his life, and became angry that he never knew his mother. Despite a lack of help, he completely mastered his powers by 10. (Powers will be explained in a bit) Neither ever knew both parents for a long time. The parents never told anyone who the other parent was, no matter what anyone did. Both children were monitored by the cult constantly, for anything. As fate would have it, the two met by pure coincidence. They thought it was weird that they looked so similar, so they kept in touch as pen pals. By the time they were 20, they agreed to meet again in person. They didnt bother beating around the bush when it came to their similar looks. It wasnt long before they realized their shared lineage. They soon became best friends, forcing Loki and Storm to meet once again. The parents didnt approve of the two hanging out together, but couldnt help it. The two soon became a duo, (but not an item) and helped each other practice their skills. After some talking, they became a crime fighting duo comparable to Batman and Robin. They went under the names Typhoon and Landslide and traveled around the world, fighting crime as they could find it. But then things went a little downhill. Kyle began questioning himself and why they fought crime, arguing that crime kept things exciting- with everyone on their toes. Einar got suspicious, and then Gust just up and dissapeared one day. Einar looked around, and found nothing. A few days later, crime worldwide was at an all time high. Einar found that Kyle had joined the cult that was monitering them- and that he was the embodiment of the antichrist the cult was looking for. After a fight, Einar was left severly injured, and would not have lived it Kyle had not shown mercy. Einar then returned, with help from Thor and Wolvering for a rematch with Kyle- Professer X could not control him. After a touch battle, Kyle was defeated- but the antichrist wasnt done. He "Lept" from Kyle's conscience to Einar's. Einar was struggling, but somehow managed to repel him back to wherever he was trapped before. The two then went on as before, and reversed the crime that the cult started. Battle Info Kyle Full name: Kyle "Gust" Munroe Superhero alias: Typhoon Age: 25 Gender: Male Abilities: In the simplest of terms, Airbending. Kyle can use, alter, shape and direct air and small amounts of electricity in any conceivable way. He can use this to fly, to trap foes in an air-whirlpool, and strike enemies with lightning- the possibilities are limited to his imagination. Also, due to his being part mutant, he has a slight regeneration factor. This allows him to heal cuts and bruises after a few seconds, though major organs take many hours to heal. Also, after his struggle with the antichrist, Kyle somehow got access to Hellish enhancment. He can allow a small amount of hellish energy into him, temporarily increasing his abilities power and speed, though he's left vulnerable at the end of it. He can allow all of it to embody him, called Hellish possesion, which increases his powers an extrodinary amount, but he loses all sense of who he is and falls into a blind rage for a whole hour. Feats: *Completely mastered his powers at 14 *Good strategist *Managed to de-corrupt the american government by breaking into the CIA, Pentagon, White House, Area 51, along with many other secure facilities (Though had help from Einar, Wolverine and Thor.) *Managed to survive being stabbed in the heart (Though took several hours) *Beat Einar all on his own (with hellish enhancment) *Almost beat Einar, Thor and Wolverine (with hellish enhancment) Faults: *Hellish possesion is used as an absolute last resort *Doesnt like to fight (Prefers peaceful resolutions) *Will allow himself to get beat up a small bit to support the above Einar Full name: Einar Odinson Superhero alias: Landslide Age: 25 Gender: Male Abilities: In the simplest of terms, Earthbending. Pretty much the same as Toph Beifong, though without the seismic sense and metalbending. He can make a stone "Skateboard" for quick travel, can trap people underground and suffocate them (Though is difficult to pull off), and make rock armor. And he also has the same regeneration factor as Kyle. In addition, Kyle has a small bit of divine magic due to his godly lineage. He can cast very minor elemental spells (Fire, water, dark, light, etc.), however this draws from a mana pool. Though his mana pool does not affect his stamina, it will run out rather quickly, meaning if he's relying on a certain elemental spell to defeat an enemy, he's cooked if he doesnt do it quickly. Feats: *Completely mastered his powers at 10 *Managed to de-corrupt the american government by breaking into the CIA, Pentagon, White House, Area 51, along with many other secure facilities (Though had help from Einar, Wolverine and Thor.) *Can donate a limitless (As long as he's alive) kidneys (And does so regularly) without negative reprocussions due to his regeneration *Has the willpower to fend off the antichrist *Managed to block four of Hulk's punches with one slab of rock *(Slight) Magic Faults: *Not a good strategist *Magic can run out quickly if he uses it too often *Lost to Kyle (With Hellish enhancment) Marysue test results (When i get to it) Score: 19 11-25: Your character is well-balanced. He or she has enough distinctive traits to stand out, but he or she also has some flaws. Although he or she has won some victories and accomplished some goals, the world doesn't bend to his or her will, and other characters treat him or her realistically. You probably don't need to worry about this character at all. Anyway, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms? Category:Blog posts